The Demon Inside Her
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: her white dress blew in the breeze up in the sky, she thought about how she wished they could understand...she wanted them to see that she was ok…that she was finally free from the demon inside her…


_~16 years earlier~_

_Blood was everywhere, dozens of dead bodies littered the floor as the small girl shook in her mother's arms. The woman rocked the child slowly, trying to calm her down as the man approached her, his sharingan spinning rapidly._

"_Give me the child," he said darkly. The woman glared at him and tucked the little girl under her arm, "You will never have her!"_

_He chuckled at her trembling frame and sliced through her body like butter. Her body fell lifelessly to the floor, landing right next to her husband. The man reached for the child but was shocked when he wasn't able to grab her. The power surging from this small child was unbearable so he quickly fled the scene. She looked through her small emerald eyes at the scene before her. Her cries filled the air as her fangs ripped through her gums for the first time and her little body fell to the ground in a thud. She heard voices and footsteps approach her but she didn't open her eyes, the pain was too excruciating. As she laid there in pain, she let the darkness consume her. Her last thoughts, 'Daddy…momma…it hurts…'_

* * *

><p>She walked thought the streets of Konoha, heading toward her teams training grounds. When she got there she realized she was alone so she started training alone. Her shoulder-length pink hair blew in the wind as she punched the ground beneath her, splitting it in two. The rest of her team showed up and they're day began.<p>

…

At the end of the day she walked back home to the hokage tower. Now allow me to explain; Sakura was placed under the care of the 3rd hokage when she was very young. Her parents had died on a "mission" and the 3rd hokage wanted to keep a close eye on her; but now she was under the care of the 5th hokage, Tsunade. She didn't understand why he would though, she was nothing special. Quite honestly she should have been placed in an orphanage like the other children who lost their parents. What was also strange is that when she had heard what had happened to her parents she felt as though it wasn't the truth. But since she couldn't remember that far back she decided to just let it go and move on.

Sakura always felt like there was something different about her. Well more different than her pink hair and emerald eyes, strange combination I know. She always wondered if maybe…maybe she wasn't fully…human…Since Sakura was a little girl she was always fascinated with the supernatural. Ya know, werewolves, witches, fairies, ghosts, aliens, vampires, ect. But when she was found reading _Dracula _in her room one night, she was banned from even thinking about anything remotely supernatural. Till this day she still doesn't understand why…but she would find out soon…

.

.

.

.

.

.

The days passed as they normally did. One day, after coming back from a mission, she felt extra sore. She decided to take a hot bath to sooth her muscles. Later that night, her back started to burn. She figured it was just her muscle tensing so she tried to heal it. Instead of getting better the pain increased, she ran over to her mirror and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell…." As she looked in the mirror she almost forgot all the pain she was in, she was too much in shock. Her shoulder-length hair was now thick and wavy, flowing down her back. Her skin looked 4 times paler than usual and her eyes looked dilated. Just then another wave of pain filled her body, she screamed in agony and she lurched onto the floor. She coughed up blood as her jaw started to swell and her gums started to ache. The burning sensation on her back was now unbearable; she grabbed her small compact mirror on the floor and held it so she could see her back. When she looked she saw a very complicated seal on her back, it was glowing deep red.

Tsunade barged into the room, "Oh no! I'm too late!" Sakura stared at her mentor with confusion, _'too late_?'

Tsunade placed Sakura back onto the bed as another wave of pain hit, "What happening to me?"

Tsunade sighed and officially gave up; she couldn't keep this secret anymore. She told Sakura everything; about the seal on her back, how her parents truly died, why _they _wanted her dead in the first place…

As Sakura listened her body began to tremble; not from the cold, or the pain, but from the anger, the betrayal. She felt as though her whole life was a lie, like she was just a study subject to them, they never really cared. A menacing growl escaped her lips and Tsunade stumbled back, shocked.

"Sakura honey what are you-" her back fell harshly onto the ground as she tried desperately to get Sakura off of her throat, "Sa-Sakura…."

She snapped of her angry state just before Tsunade lost consciousness. She practically flew back against the wall, panting in agony. She turned to her mentor, who was still on the floor, and looked out the window. As she sniffed the cold, night air; she could feel the new side of her break free, the beast permeating her entire body. She jumped from the window and flew out of the village in a blind rage. She went to search for _him_, for the man who killed her parents, the entire time her eyes only seeing red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She searched for days, through every village, through every terrain; the entire time unaware of her teammates right on her tail. As she entered the dark cave she had a feeling that this was it, that _he _was here. A shadow approached her, chuckling, "Why hello little one, long time no see."

A low growl escaped her lips as she dropped into her fighting stance, "Madara Uchiha…"

He stepped out into the shallow light, "Now now, no need to be so hostile," he glances to his right, "Itachi can you take care of her for me, I don't feel like it today."

Itachi walked slowly in front of her and looks at her calmly, "This will only take a second." She was about to charge when he was suddenly knocked down. Madara cursed under his breath as she gasped at the sight before her. Sasuke had Itachi by the throat panting heavily, "What are you guys' doing here?"

They all turned to her, "We came to bring you back Sakura-chan." As Naruto spoke they all couldn't believe there eyes, everything Tsunade said was true. She looked so different, so cold. Her once sparkling emerald eyes were now a dull dark green. Everything about her just seemed…darker. Itachi took this moment to attack them, tapping them in an agonizing genjutsu. Sakura's seal started to glow and she dashed past Itachi. She licked the excess blood from her lips as she watched his head roll slowly past her. The team started at her in fear and shock. She tried to turn to them but her body was frozen, she couldn't move.

"Sakura…?" She fell into her knees, gasping in pain. They ran over to her and Kakashi took one look at her back and immediately knew the problem, the seal was dissolving. Tsunade's words flashed through his mind, _"Don't let the seal disappear! It can be fatal!"_

He tried to sooth Sakura's pain but nothing they were doing was helping. Se let out another agonizing scream and collapsed to the floor and grabbed her head. When she opened her eyes all she saw was red, her eyes were now coal black and her fangs ripped through her gums as she struggled to remain conscious. The seal on her back was almost fully gone; only a fraction remained by the small of her back.

"Finally," Madara said in awe of the small girl. He lunged at her and pushed her up against the wall. Sakura looked behind him at her team, they were charging for Madara. She looked at Kakashi and shook her head. He looked back at her, confused, but stopped Sasuke and Naruto form going any further. She looked into the soulless eyes if the Uchiha before her, she knew that this was it. But she would have to do this alone, this was her fight. And her fight alone.

…

Her shaky laugh filled the cave as she fell to the ground next to the now lifeless body of her parents' killer. Her heart heaved as the pain on her back started to decrease. Kakashi tried desperately to save Sakura, but she stopped him.

"Enough Kaka-sensei," She looked over to her team, her family, "I love you guys'…"

She closed her eyes and let the seal disappear; with one last shot of pain through her body she fell back to the ground. She heard her name being called, but the voices slowly faded. One last time, she let the darkness consume her…this time, with a content smile on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There were many tears shed, many people broken from the loss of their beloved pink-haired kunoichi. As she lay in the casket, the sun radiating off her now lifeless pale face, her team and her teacher though of what once was. They looked at her, silent tears flowing freely down their faces. They looked at her, the girl who died from her thirst of revenge and her hatred, the revenge and hatred which were once happiness and laughter. Their souls were full of regret and guilt for how she went, for how it ended. But what they didn't realize that, that same girl they were mourning was looking down at them, a sad smile gracing her now angelic face. As her white dress blew in the breeze up in the sky, she thought about how she wished they could understand...she wanted them to see that she was ok….that she was finally free from the demon inside her…

* * *

><p>..fin.. this was another one of my late nightearly morning epiphanies. I hope ya'll liked it and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
